sgt awesome in equestria
by randompony48
Summary: when a British army Sgt is sent to equestria, what will go down?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I understand most everyone hated my last fanfic, so I have removed it. I have however taken the one real usable comment into thought and slowed down and checked my grammar properly, so here is my second attempt at a fanfic, enjoy!

Dear Mom,

Today was hard; I saw most of my friends killed in an instant.

Taliban got them, roadside bomb. Fuck, I was almost killed myself.

I would be dead if I was where Jacob was, he took the brunt of it,

Then the bastards came out of the sand. I was hit in the arm but Lieutenant Dylan was pretty handy

With his rifle.

I've got to go, medics want me now,

Love,

Your near-dead son.

After the incident I was given 3 months to my rotation home, they hit something important apparently, but I'm convinced they didn't like me there, it was long and boring, the only place I ever had friends was in Afghanistan, most of my family was killed in a RTA a few months after I was sent back home and the remaining family... Well, let's just say we don't get along and leave it at that. A while after the accident I decided to go flying at the local airstrip...

… "so how do you like it up here, Dan?" I heard crackling over the radio. "it's OK, but it'll never beat Helmand!" I screamed in reply, forgetting (again) that the instructor could hear me just fine. "Ahh, my sons serving at the moment, where are you..." he started as a bird smashed through the windscreen, into his face. At that moment, he fell into the controls, pushing the aeroplane into a dive, through the clouds, but as we passed through, I could see thunder arcing over the entire aeroplane, then I heard a chugging sound, telling me the propeller had stopped...

I woke in a forest, I could hear burning in the background. My senses kicked in, I could see that I was bleeding, badly, but I could also see the plane burning, the instructor still in it. I ran to the plane to try to get him out but it was too late, the fuel tank combusted, bursting into an explosion, engulfing the body. I decided to make my way out of the forest, it was a long 20 minute walk, I took out the combat knife that I take everywhere with me after an incident in Afghanistan, when I almost cut a guy's head off when I panicked while I was in cover.

After a few minutes of walking I saw something move across bushes, flicking around and darting about, just outside of my line of sight but then I saw I for real...

a large wolf, made from bits of wood and twigs, it just stood there... snarling at me...

It pounced, my mind froze as an animated wooden animal came flying towards me at breath-taking speeds, when just a few inches from my neck my mind kicked in, my blade came smashing into the animals stomach… or where it would be if it had a stomach, it disintegrated and I was cut by some of the spiky brambles that its face was coated in and then a rather large, blue object appeared from nowhere and collided with my head, I was out cold.

When I awoke, I could hear talking. "What is it fluttershy? I've never seen something like it!" "I don't know, rainbow dash, let's wait until it wakes up." Rainbow groaned and replied with "buck that!" as she punched me. My eyes snapped open on impact and I grabbed her hoof and twisted it a little too far, I heard a snapping and a scream and I ran. I ran until I could run no more, my stomach screamed with pain with every step, I was in a weird world that was aggressive. I was scared.

When I stopped running I found myself at a farm's was huge, trees with red apples, a fair-sized house and a big red barn, it would be quite a sight if I wasn't scared out of my skull. I decided it would be hard to see me in this forest of apple trees, so I grabbed an apple and I bit into it… it was delicious. After a wile of calming down I decided to go and find a place to sleep as it was getting dark. I wandered into the forest that was labelled "warning. Everfree forest. Stay away!"… Well this should be eventful…

3 days had passed, I had quite a setup. I had a wooden shack, a small fire and a bed made from massive leaves and hay I had 'borrowed' from that farm. It was by a stream that ran a beautiful emerald green. On occasion you could see a rabbit hop by; however, my mental health had taken a turn. I was talking to a man made of sticks so I'm not going to go through the conversations because they were unsurprisingly one sided. When I was walking around the forest on day 3 it was a sunny and warm day. I had come to notice the birds… they moved clouds around. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen however it left my mind when I heard a small gasp.

"h hello?" said the timid voice. I stopped, looked around and drew my knife and waited. "o oh please don't be scared, I won't hurt you." It said as the yellow Pegasus (?) came from the forest. I span and saw it I mumbled something along the lines of "dafuq?" and it picked up on what I had said. She seemed surprised "o oh, you talk? What's your name?" I was too stunned to argue, I mean I had just seen a fucking Pegasus, who wouldn't be fucked up? "I'm, ugh, Dan" she looked pleased that I responded "well, Dan, it's good to meet you, would you like to come back to my house?" I accepted her offer and she lead me back to her house.

**Well guys that is this week's chapter so please review and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2(point)5

When we arrived I was hit by the smell of herbal tea, however the endless amount of animals confused me, as a crowd (there were hundreds of them) should be emitting a much more repugnant odour however I kept that particular query to myself as I was sure it would be awkward if I didn't and after a childhood of living near a farm I sure as hell wasn't going to be complaining about the lack of stench any time soon. During the tour fluttershy gave me (it was surprisingly long, considering how small the house looked) I saw a room I recognised and somehow the timid pegasi managed to picked up on the small flicker of fear that flashed across my face. "Umm a…are you ok?" a timid voice enquired next to me "this room seems… familiar somehow…" she explained what had happened and then I noticed the blood on the operating table and for the first time since my arrival I noticed just how many cuts I had. "So where will I be sleeping tonight, fluttershy?" I asked "w…well I have a spare bed in my bedroom, will that be ok for you?" I replied with a quick "of course" and she led me to her bedroom. Before we slept she explained that the next day we would see her friends and that I should be ready for anything so I went to bed wondering what would occur.

I awoke to banging on the bed across the room from me and a squeaking sound "okay my little angel bunny, I'll make you breakfast" and with that fluttershy walked downstairs. This is one of the weirdest things ever. Something akin to… to… pink fluffy unicorns? And dancing on rainbows? I think some weird shit sometimes. Best go downstairs.

When I got downstairs the notorious smell of pancakes filled my nostrils, and after (finally) finding the kitchen I saw fluttershy tending to some pancakes. I announced my presence by clearing my throat and without breaking stride she handed me a plate and hurried back to the stove. I went to the dining room and sat at the table and ate. After that I put the plate in the kitchen, asked fluttershy about the location of the bathroom and went to get myself cleaned up, as I had not done since the morning I went flying.

I went downstairs and fluttershy was waiting for me. "okay, first we are going to rarity's place, I'll ask he to make you some more clothes, then we will go and talk to twilight and we will plan from there, ok?"


End file.
